Are You Married Yet?
by Scarlette Bee
Summary: Bass is wandering around Skull Castle, Wily is sick, and the other Robot Masters have heard a disturbing rumor...
1. Chapter 1:  Robot Masters

Hello! Scarlette here! I just wanted to forwarn you that this will be a series of one shots! But they will all be related to one another :D I got the idea from Jikoken's Thirty Moments! I thought about doing a bunch of stories elaborating on those thirty moments, but I thought, maybe I should just extend this one a bit ^ ^ I hope you enjoy!

Bass had been walking around Skull Fortress for a few hours now. It was a slow day, Wily was sick with the flu, Bass had already fought and tied in combat with Mega Man. There was just nothing to do, at least to a war crazed bot such as Bass. For all of his wicked circuits however, he did have a small, innocent weakness. That would be the youngest of the Light bots, Roll. He had been "with" her for a while now, for what was he using her for? He did not know, but someday a use would come to him. Perhaps her abilities as a navigator and mechanic would come in handy. Something along those lines anyway. And to his knowledge, none of his related units knew that he had an affair with his sworn enemy's sister. At least they didn't let him know publically.

All the Robot Masters had gathered in what they claimed to be a 'lobby'; which consisted of an aircraft carrier like room with an absurdly high ceiling, and of course for Wily's pleasure, spike pits encircling the floor around the edges of the room. Bass being the only one excluded from the meeting since it was about the nefarious demon bot.

"I've seen him courting her in the forest a few times!" Squealed Star Man in a girlish fashion taking on his full Shakespeare mode; remembering how the young couple shared a sweet kiss after a while of sitting together in the woods.

"What! No way! Bass would not be caught with that pipsqueak!" Replied Elec Man to Star Man's starry-eyed confession. Not in the least bit amused by his younger brother being pinned to a weak robot like a domestic bot.

"I think this is nonsense, what could Bass possibly gain from being around that shrimp." Added Quick Man, ever the skeptic. That was the recent gossip of Skull Castle, the Robot Masters trying to decide if Bass was really in love with Roll, using her like a weapon, or the rumor being false all together. No one dared ask Bass whether it was true or not however, considering his track record of blasting or mauling whoever pissed the short-fused Wily bot off.

"Someone is going to have to ask him though… or we will never know for sure…" Claimed Galaxy Man, earning some silence among his peers.

"Why don't I just go ask him!" Exclaimed Ice Man, liking the thought of Roll as his big sister. "You can't just up and ask him Soldier! He'd beat you to a pulp!" Ice Man shriveled at the thought of Bass and his unrelenting wrath on his brothers. "But I want to know if it's the truth or not…" Whined Ice Man to himself. The others just stood around and watched the spectacle of their brother having an all out conversation with himself.

"Not that it concerns me, but why not ask the girl yourself? If you're so afraid of the more threatening party, speak with the 'weak' bot herself." Silence rang among the Wily group as they thought about what Shadow Man said. It was true yes, but would it work?

"What if Mega Man blasts us before we even set foot there?" Hissed Metal Man, his curiosity getting the best of him in the situation.

"But Mega Man is a kind hearted individual if you know him well enough, we could easily say we just wanted to talk to them." Added Clown Man in his ever-cheerful voice. Once again the group fell into silence, considering Clown Man's words, and found them selves nodding to one another. After that, they all decided that they should travel to Lights house and ask Roll herself what was happening between the two. And yes, they all traveled there, using such excuses as, 'well he could be lying or something and we'd never know…' referring to each other, when honestly, they all were just a little too curious on the matter.

"Dammit! Where did everyone go!" Shouted Bass as he lurked throughout the base, looking for one of his unsuspecting brothers to pummel. After that visit with Roll yesterday, he needed something to cool off his circuits. Her soft lips against his playing through his head like a roll of film playing through the projector. He sighed and put his hand to his face and lightly blushed… then just as suddenly he punched a wall, causing the plaster and stone material to deteriorate beneath his power and cackled wickedly.

"Damn this is confusing! That wasn't even our first kiss and I'm acting like some homeless kid getting a Benjamin for the first time!" He started knocking holes into the wall as he walked through the halls; Treble ever mindful that his master was a bit off his rocker when he was thinking of Roll, avoided the falling bits of stone and plaster as they sauntered through the empty castle.

Later that day, at the Light household, Roll and Rock were outside playing with Rush as they tossed a remote control Frisbee to one another. It had been a beautiful sunny day, and the two Light bots wanted to enjoy the wonderful weather. The sun kissing their synthetic cheeks, both of them were not expecting company that day, nor the kind of company that insinuated that there was going to be a fight. The instant Rock and Rush noticed the figures moving over the hill, Rock turned quickly to his sister and told her to go inside. Roll nodded her consent, and took off into the safety of the household. Rock readied his buster when he saw that all the Wily bots had their hands in the air. He slowly released his small glare and looked at them curiously, his buster still in firing position.

"This is embarrassing, do we have to approach with our hands up?" Wave Man asked impatiently, not liking showing any weakness, least of all to their sworn rival.

"Just shut up and do it! We all want to know the truth don't we?" Asked Shade Man, not liking their predicament either, but still too curious to turn back now.

"Is this worth it though?" Asked Slash Man, his claws high above his head, making sure to look as small as possible so that Rock didn't act on impulse and blow them to smithereens. It'd be like bowling, they were so close together that he could get a strike and get them all in one go.

"We have not come here to make harm, we have come here on peaceful terms, not under orders by Wily!" Shouted Search Man, noticing the look on Mega Man's face was leaning toward not firing. His great eyesight helped on many occasions, and this would be one of them.

"Then what are you doing here?" Questioned Rock as he lowered his weapon, but not completely. As the Wily bots grew near, Rock noticed it wasn't just a small group of them, somehow ALL of them had gathered. He swallowed, realizing he'd be in trouble if they all attacked at once. This time Ice Man spoke up quickly, nearly singing.

"We need to talk to Roll! Is she really in love with Bass!" He squeaked from the look on the young Light bots face. A large blush was encompassing Rocks normally childish features and his mouth hung open.

"Wha-What?" Rock stuttered out, but was quickly pushed out of the way by a frantic Roll.

"Where did you here that!" She all but cried, worried that the specific bot they were referring to was around.

"Oh he's not here, and we were ah… Not inclined to ask him about his feelings, he's a bit touchy with them…" Replied Astro Man in a loud whisper. Roll's blush grew very large across her face as she put her hands against her cheeks in an embarrassed motion. They all looked frantically between her and the fallen Rock for an answer, but got nothing for several moments.

"Uhm, I'm not sure how to answer that… you see, well, you know Forte well enough to know that he would not a-appreciate me telling you that kind of info…" If it was possible, her blush grew wider and they could no longer see her face under her bangs and the bright red on her synthetic skin.

"She… She knows his other name…" Ice Man whispered, all of them realizing the implications of knowing Forte's other name, the name that they only used a little bit around Skull Castle. At that moment it sounded like Roll hiccupped, but in actuality it was a sound of surprise as to her revealing she knew much more than she should. All the bots gasped, including Mega Man. He starred at his sister, not sure what to make of this apparent relationship that she had with his rival. Not that he hated Bass, but this was his sister! He had to protect her!

Roll twisted her shoes into the ground a little more and sighed. Deciding telling them would be best since they already gathered that she may be more than a friend. She finally lifted her face from starring at the ground and said,

"Well, yes, I am in love with Forte, and I know he loves me in return. He's very sweet, he always gets me things when I can't reach them and he always helps me when I need it…" Roll looked to Rock who had finally stood up from the ground and had been starring with his mouth agape, taking in what she was telling him.

"Did you kiss him yet?" A giddy Star Man asked, receiving an elbow to his stomach joint from Gemini Man.

Roll in response lifted her face in surprise and gasped, curling her fingers against her bangs and her palms at her cheekbones. The surprise and embarrassment on her face was evident. A few of the Wily bots hooted and hollered. Causing the good Dr. Light to come out requesting a reason for the noise… and slowly looking up in surprise when he saw the other Wily bots had gathered around a blushing Roll and a confused Mega Man.

"Is there something I missed?" Asked the old doctor, not sure what to make of his son not fighting with the Wily bots. The group turned to him, and Snake Man smiled quite widely and replied,

"Nothing at all ssssssir, we were jusssssst going to be on our way back." The bad bots turned around to get going, Ice Man and Star Man protesting the whole way saying they were not done with their questions. Roll just sighed and her blush disappeared into a light pink hue across her face.

"Uhmm, I'm going to start dinner, okay!" She quickly babbled and ran off to the kitchen to let off some of the steam leaking out of her ears.

"What was that about Rock?' Asked Light curiously.

"Uhmm, how do I explain this…" Rock mumbled as he began to try and explain what he understood of the situation.

The Wily bot family made it back to the castle to find the majority of the walls had punctures and damage all around. Wily was not going to be happy one bit…

"What the hell?..." Asked Top Man as he stepped over the ruble. They all looked around for any signs that an intruder had been here while they were gone. But there wouldn't be any blasts unless one of them would be fighting back right? And the walls looked like someone was punching them…

"So… Where's everyone been?" Whispered an irate Bass as he glanced at them from the ceiling, making an amazing leap down and fighting with each and every one of his brothers, taking them all down as he flew through them like paper. After the all out battle and taking down his brothers, Bass cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders,

"Much better" He claimed in a more chipper mood. He glanced back at his groaning family and says,

"Hey! One of you lazy asses clean this mess up! I don't want the old man loosing a tooth over this!" He shouted in his more sane and proud voice, walking away and kicking his family members like they were trash as he went. All the Wily bots looked at one another and nodded; definitely a better idea to talk to Roll rather than face something worse than a beating from a war-deprived Bass.

Later that week after extensive repairs by a grouchy, sick Wily, Ice Man snuck away from the others and caught up to Bass.

"Hey Bass! Slow down! I wanna ask you something!" Cried Ice Man as he struggled to keep up with Bass' long stride.

"What is it shorty!" Growled Bass, clearly not in a mood to talk to the multiple personality disorder Robot Master, but when was he ever in a mood to talk to his siblings...

"Are you going to marry Roll!" Squealed Ice Man in excitement. Bass' face was surprised, then it quickly went dark and he asked,

"One, what are you talking about? And two, it's none of your business." Bass ground out, seemingly fighting for control over his body.

"You have to marry her someday, you love her don't you?" Asked Ice Man with large pouty eyes. Like telling a child Santa Clause doesn't exist, he does mind you, but it completely shattered Ice Man's dreams that Bass might not marry Roll. He should have however, worried about his younger brothers wrath more than anything as Ice Man quickly found himself lifted off the ground, spun around, and sat back down. Only to be football-ed through the ceiling, crying all through the sky as he sailed into the great unknown…

"Not on your life shorty!" Shouted Bass as he watched his older sibling sailing through the sky, steam coming out his ears and his growl matching that of a demon of some sort. When he calmed down enough he sighed, and fingered something in his armor pocket. It clanked against him as he made sure the small box was still there after kicking his older sibling into orbit. He smiled a genuine smile, punched another hole in the wall, and walked off, satisfied that he was still the strongest Robot Master there was. And no, he's not growing soft, just simply crazy that's all.


	2. Chapter 2:  Rock Man

Alright, I'm back, and this is the second part I can come up with for this story. Remember that these are all going to be one shots, so they relate to one another, but they are kind of stand alones.

All characters belong to Capcom, yada yada, bada bing bada boom!

Enjoy!

Needless to say, Rock had been very surprised finding this piece of information out, even now, he was trying to think back to when he could have noticed something going on. He knew that Roll had a crush on Bass, but he hadn't thought that they had gotten together yet… hmm, well, at least Bass might finally come to the good side! But if he hurts Roll, Rock would never forgive him.

Rock sat on a bar stool by the island in the kitchen, leaning his elbows on said island's counter, staring into space. It was the day after he found out his twin sister was 'together' with Bass. As old as Dr. Light was, he was somewhat delighted that his daughter would have the chance to experience young love, but had told Rock to keep a close eye on her, just in case something went wrong. Rocks unruly hair was a testament to how he was feeling at the moment. Confused on where to go or what it was supposed to be doing… about the relationship of course, Rock's hair couldn't talk, nor would any of it's comments lead to any answers. Roll hadn't really been much different after the Robot Masters' interruption, but she was still a little flustered, or so Rock thought. Coming back to reality when a plate was sat in front of him daintily, he pondered up to his sisters smiling face,

"Here, I made it because I figured you would need to fill up on something soon."

"Thanks…" Rock nodded and went back to thinking about the problem at hand. Although he was curious about their relationship, wouldn't it be rude to spy on them? Maybe not if Bass was to hurt her… but he doesn't want that to happen… Ugh, what to do!

Finally noticing he was being poked on the shoulder, Rock hesitantly looked up to see his blonde twin looking at him with a disgruntled expression.

"Didn't you hear me? I asked what was wrong; it's not like you to just stare into space like that…"

"Oh! Sorry Roll, I was just thinking to myself..." replied the blue bomber, reentering his staring contest with the lines in the marble top of the island. Roll took her brother's look very seriously; was it about her relationship with Forte?

"Uhm, ah Rock, I know you must think it's odd, me and Fort-ah Bass being together, but I assure you! I am capable of taking care of myself. I promise!" Roll smiled her brilliant smile as she touched her twin's shoulder, reassuring him that she was all right.

"I know your really strong, believe me, even the sight of your broom sends chills down my spine…" to emphasize his point, his iron and fleshy body chose that moment to get said chills. Roll giggled and nodded for her concerned brother to continue.

"And I know that you really love Bass, I've known it since his rescuing you, but Roll, are you sure he isn't just using you or going to hurt you? Bass is a really cool guy, but you're the most important family besides father." Roll took his words into consideration, looking down with her index finger curled against her chin. Then she looked as though an idea hit her.

"Ah! How bout this, if anything changes between us, I'll tell you ok!" Rock smiled at his cute sisters attempt at easing his worries. He knew she was trying hard, after all, she had kept their relationship a secret for quite some time, and he was completely oblivious to it. Rock knew there was only one way to find out if Bass truly loved Roll, and unfortunately, that involved talking to the crazy bot himself. After another second, Rock nodded his consent, smiling bright again to his sibling. Roll satisfied her brother trusts her, walks off to do some more cleaning with Beat. Rock looked back down at the island. '_The only way I'm going to be satisfied with this situation is to sneak out and confront Bass, although I really don't want to. Knowing him, he'll think I want to fight…'_

So Rock waited till about sundown, saying he had a few errands to run elsewhere. Which it wasn't completely a lie, he did need to go run an errand, one he really doesn't want to go on. Rock rushes off as quickly as possible to Skull Castle, going the long way to the infamous fortress so as to not raise concern from Roll and Light if he were to use the teleporter. Rush being only a few feet behind Rock; wondering why he wasn't flying.

"Sorry boy, but we have to hoof it this round. If they see us up in the air, they will probably shoot us down on the spot." Rush whimpered his understanding. Rock went over the different ways he could get into the fortress without anyone noticing. '_Blues always gets in with no problems… there has to be some trick to it.' _Rock barely noticed when he came upon the fortress rear entrance, looking the building up and down from atop a tree he leaped to. Using his sensors, he scanned the building, finding all the key points and where the Wily bots were wondering about. '_Wait, why isn't Willy in the lab? And why is it so easy to run a scan of the fortress…'_ Indeed, it was much easier to infiltrate the notorious building this time than any other time. Rock scanned Wily again and found some interesting news,

"Huh, he's sick, that's weird, I didn't know he got sick… but he is human after all…" Rock's eyes unfocused from the building and look to his companion, who only barked low, nodding his head in confirmation to his masters' monologue. Rock saw the only way in was through a window above what he deemed to be storage. "Lets go boy!" Rock whispered loudly, gaining his partners attention and leaping out of the tree to land on said companion to approach the window. He pried the old window open and jumped in… Only to land in a pile of rotting boxes. Rock silently thanked his synthetic lungs for not needing to truly breathe; otherwise he would be coughing. He sighed quietly, and slowly rose… Only to bump something on his assent to his feet.

"Oh?" Rock looked up, only to look into Star Man's face, glittering with delight.

"Oh ho ho ho! You've shown up! Coming to confirm Bass' love for young Roll no doubt!" Star Man seemed overly pleased, his body posed in a very girlish fashion, one foot on the ground, the other lifted off the ground behind him, and his hands clasped together with stars in his eyes.

"Uhhhhhh, yeah, I guess you could say that… could you help me find out?"

"Oh please, I've already got the scoop on Romeo, and truly, he is much more like Romeo than others give him credit for, he's so moody and love sick, you wouldn't believe it!" Rock looks surprised for a second, just standing there covered in dust as Star Man goes on about Bass' apparent woes. '_Bass love struck? Now I've heard it all!' "_Really?" Asked young Mega Man, for all his battles haven't prepared him for any of this info…

"Oh yes, he's grouchy to begin with, but now he's outright treacherous! Why, the other day Icey just asked him if he was marrying Roll, and you know what he does? He football's my poor little Icey into the forest out quiet a ways. It took us all day today to find him!" Rock looked a little surprised, although he would expect that from the irate Wily bot.

"Wow, that's really mean…"

"Oh you don't know the half of it Deary, earlier while everyone was looking everywhere for our lost sibling, Bass was busy fondling something in his pocket! On top of that, he had a very distant look on his face, even if he did have that maniacal smirk still in place… But Drill Man came up to him and he punched him clear across the forest! Can you believe it!" Rock smiled a bit, yeah, he did sound somewhat lost, perhaps Bass just didn't know how to handle these emotions, so he's taking it out on the closest objects, his brother units… maybe if he had someone to talk to and some guidance…

"Where's Bass now?"

"He's locked himself in his room for now, but lord only knows when he'll burst out and tackle someone else!" Huffed Star Man, clearly not wanting to be on the receiving end of Bass' love filled wrath. Star Man leads Rock to the room where Bass recharges. Star knocks attentively,

"Bass? You have a visitor, try not to blow him to bits Dear." After that, Star took off, knowing what could possibly be coming. Mega Man just watched as the Wily bot ran down the halls, knowing and fearing what could possibly be his last encounter with Bass if he wasn't careful…

After several uneventful minutes passed, the door finally slid open… only to reveal the most sinister Bass face anyone could imagine. The immense anger and confusion literally protruding outward from him was impossibly frightening. If Mega Man's scanners weren't wrong, Bass was in a lot of trouble. The bot was designed specifically for war, feeling anything different than that is probably about to fry his CPU. Rock gasped and took a step back, not meaning to show fear or apprehension, but the atmosphere around Bass was intense. After a few moments of looking at one another, Bass' eyes lit up, and Rock knew it was too late to reach him now, Bass was on his way to battle mode.

"So, you finally grow some balls and show up do ya! It's going to be fun pummeling the crap out of ya to release some steam!" Rock cried out as Bass swung his fist at the poor Light bots abdomen.

"No Bass! I just want to help you with Roll!" But Bass wasn't hearing it, or if he did, he wasn't about to stop his assault on poor Rock. The sounds of metal and impacts could be heard all over Skull Fortress as Bass tried to extinguish Rock, and Rock trying his hardest to stay alive against the merciless onslaught. As the blue bomber avoided a head on collision with Bass' fist and energy blasts, he also had to avoid the various Wily bots that had gathered at the sound of a battle going on in their headquarters.

"Bass! You have to stop this right now! You need some help and I can help you!" Shouted Rock over the various Robot Masters' sounds as they cheered and booed the ongoing fight.

"You are already helping me dweeb, now take your beating like a good weak robot!" Rock barely managed to dodge Bass' oncoming energized fist to his face. Rock normally wasn't one to lose his patience over something like a battle unless it involved someone's life, in which case the current battle involved two lives that were important to him, Bass and Roll. As Rock avoided being caught in Bass' barrage of energy blasts, still holding back on fighting since he was there to help, he began wondering what Roll would think if Bass permanently malfunctioned and had to be decommissioned. Her soft and cheerful face would fall, her eyes widen in horror, all because no one was able to help the boy she fell in love with… Time seemed to slow down for Rock at present, Bass seemed so distant, and the hoots and hollers of the Robot Masters just soft sound as Rock began to feel a sinking feeling. He would not only loose someone he deemed a good person at heart, and the person of his sisters heart, but also the cheerful, happy Roll who only got to experience love for a little while. No one but Bass could see the tears that slid down Rock's baby face as he imagined life with Roll in despair from loosing the one she loved. Rock choked back more tears and shakily whispered.

"No one should have to lose someone they love, not when something can be done about it…" At that moment, Mega Man's core reached peak functionality, taking its power from his feelings and emotions for the two lovers.

"Stop it! Right Now!" Rock cried, finally lunging for an assault, or at least, that's what Bass had thought, until Rock dodged his underhanded blow, and pummeled the Wily bot to the ground.

"You are going to stop this! I'm not here to fight you! I'm here because I care about you and Roll!" Shouted Rock from four inches away from Bass' face. Needless to say, Bass was shocked. Mega Man was sitting on top of him, holding him by the collar of his armor, shouting into his opponent's face, with his core running on overdrive. Bass stared silently for a minute, pondering what to do, and apparently coming to a decision within a few seconds.

"Get off of me drama queen!" Shouted Bass as he tossed Rock aside, and took a little breather to cool his temper.

"I don't know what your problem is but my business is my own, including anything to do with your creampuff sister!" Rock stands up on his feet quickly and glares at his stubborn enemy.

"It is my problem! Especially if you were to overheat and be damaged beyond repair! How do you think Roll will feel about that! I've never seen Roll in love with someone before, and I'm not going to let your pride get in the way of her experiencing this for herself!" Rock was furious to say the least. Not at Bass himself, but his stubborn pride, taking it all upon himself to figure this out when he could ask any one of his brothers for support.

"aughhhhh, listen here Cinderella, I'm not sharing anything more than fist to your face with you got it! If I needed help, which I don't, I'll ask Roll, now get lost before I deck your ass!" Rock still wasn't convinced, so he did what had to be done, he walked up to Bass with a purposeful stride, and upper-cuts him in the jaw…

"We're talking and there's nothing you can do about that!" Shouted Rock as he dragged the still recovering Bass way by the collar of his armor, once again…

"Do you guys think they will be alright?" Asked Spring Man as he watched nervously the racket and banter between the two powerful bots as they headed back to Bass' recovery chambers.

"Well… Mega Man seemed pretty furious, and I've never seen him angry before, so I think they might not be completely unharmed when they come out of there…" Replied Slash Man, staring at his brother as the other Robot Masters go back to their previous assignments.

"Look, I don't need your girly help dweeb, I can handle this on my own, so scram!"

"I know you don't like getting help at all-"

"That's an understatement. I don't NEED help."

"Yes, you do! Just answer a few of my questions and I'll leave you alone. When you think about Roll, how does it make you feel?"

"How should I know, this isn't the type of thing a powerful being such as myself usually experiences. I'm used to feeling mayhem and carnage, but nothing as girly sounding as the L word." Mega Man sighs and puts his right hand over his face, the banter between the two is getting them no where fast, and with Bass as hard headed as he is, he wouldn't know love if it punched him in the face.

"Uhm, what about Roll makes you feel happy? Is there anything in particular that she does that makes you feel closer to her?" Mega Man questioned as he sat on the recovery bed. Bass looked surprised by the question, and he stared off for a moment or two. _Hey, maybe I'm getting somewhere! He seems to be thinking about what to say._

"It's always interesting to see her reactions when I tease her, especially when it makes her angry." Suddenly, Bass had a very feral look on his face, as though the memory by itself brought out the animal in him.

"She has this fire in her eyes that makes me wonder why she wasn't the one fitted with a powerful weapon. Even with just that broom of hers, she is a worthy adversary when she wants to be. I suppose seeing her innocent face stricken into a half crazy frown makes me go haywire inside…" As Rock is listening, Bass begins to growl at the end. _Uhm… maybe not the best way to put her as attractive, but I guess in Bass' book, strength and dominance is a trait he admires in women…_

"Well, is there anything else that you like about her? Can you describe the way you feel?" _It seems getting him to think about Roll, he doesn't realize how much he's really telling me…_

"Hmm, I guess, maybe… she has a nice smile, and at times a terrifying and all knowing smirk, much like mine, but she has a radiant smile… But what gets me the most is just… I don't know, being able to see her smile at me, and knowing that I'm the one she's smiling for, makes me want to kill anyone that tries to take that away..." Bass had a very far away look on his face, as though he were dreaming, and for a moment, had a really nice, and sincere smile. "Wait, why the hell am I telling you this! Auuuughhhhhhh! Dammit!" _Uh oh, it looks like he's caught on now, whoops._

"Ooohhhhhhh, your going to get it now dweeb, you know far too much for your own good…" Bass' smirk and low voice was enough for Rock to know he has overstayed his welcome there.

"Uhm, I'm just going to go now… Kay bye!" And off Mega went, turning as many corners and putting as much space as he could between him and the terrifying force of Romeo Bass, blasting his way through his relative numbers to catch Rock.

"Dammit get back here! I'm not finished with you yet pipsqueak!" Rock had to get out of there, and fast, before he turned to Mega Stew from Bass' energy blasts.

"Quick, this way!" Whispered one of the Wily numbers that Mega was too busy to notice to be Sheep man. Mega did a 90-degree turn on his left foot to enter the old storage room once again. As Rock began getting ready to get out on Rush's back, he could here some of the Wily numbers trying to get in the way of the chaos to prevent the 'beating of the century' from occurring. Rock whispered his thanks and hopped onto Rush. Before he took off back home to his sister and creator, Star Man approached him smiling and asked,

"Did you find out what you were looking for here?" Rock just laughed, tears at the corners of his eyes because of how happy he was, Roll truly was loved by him, even if that meant Bass was just a little closer to insanity, and that him being chased by Bass because the demon revealed too much to him was too exciting to keep a frightened, straight face.

"Yeah, it was really, interesting to find out the truth." Rock waved goodbye to an unfortunate Star Man as when Rock was taking off on Rush, Bass ran into Star Man, effectively slamming him into the pile of broken, rotting boxes. Rock just laughed as he flew through the window and out of an angry Bass' reach. Bass just stood there swearing, then gave a ping for Gospel to come out of where he was resting.

Rock somehow made it home, although he had to maneuver into the bushes several times to avoid Bass' careful glare. Rock stumbled inside the Light home, thoroughly exhausted. As he plopped down on the couch, Roll came over to him and asked him what had happened. Rock hadn't thought about his appearance much; after all, escaping Bass took priority over any kind of superficial adjustments. Young Mega Man was covered from head to toe in wood rot, robot lubricant for their synthetic skin as he was sweating trying to get away from the demon Wily bot.

"Uh, well, I was trying to make sure that Wily wasn't planning anything, and I had a run in with Bass… I got away and I didn't hurt him or anything, but Wily is sick, so I don't think he'll be doing much at the moment…" Sighed Rock, content that his excuse was good enough to convince his sister. And it was, she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness neither of you were hurt." Roll smiled happily at her brother, which reminded him of something.

"Oh yeah, you don't need to tell me anything about what happens with you and Bass." Rock smiled at his sister's confused face, not sure quite how to react to him suddenly not needing any info on them.

"I'm going to go wash all this off, just take care of yourself with him, oh and, go easy on him, and even though he won't ask for it, try talking to him about his feelings, he's going to have a hard time adjusting to caring for more than just Gospel." And Rock headed toward the bathrooms, more than ready to get washed and head to bed. His last thoughts about Bass on his way to the bathrooms were, _I'll just have to leave it in Roll's capable hands to help him straighten everything out, even if it hurts knowing that a close friend is in pain… _Roll tilted her head to the side, wondering what made him come to that conclusion. She shrugged and headed off to bed, wanting nothing more than to wake to the next bright morning.

Little did either of them know, someone was waiting outside watching Roll from a tree branch near her window.

"You know this is stalking, even if you two are together." Proto Man says easily, walking along a branch like a professional circus performer.

"What's it to you, Emo." Replied Bass grumpily, not happy that his camping spot in the tree was discovered. Proto Man just smirked, knowing that he has the advantage here since Bass is so preoccupied with watching his loved one.

"She's my sister, and you're trespassing on thin ice if you think I won't be keeping my eye on you."

"I don't give a damn what you do, I just want to know that Roll is going to be okay… and I have a good reason to kill someone…" Proto Man sweat-dropped… _the same maniacal Bass to the distant end, huh. Even when you are in love, you find some way to turn it into a fight waiting to happen..._

"Just know that you are being watched, and that no matter what happens, those two are under my protection, and you will have to go through me to get to either of them." Bass snorts, and then replies snidely,

"Oh? Then why is it you never protect the blue-dweeb when I'm about to murder him." Proto just simply smirks again,

"Because you don't have the power to overtake him, but with Roll at your side now, you have a reason to fight for, and now you've become more of a threat." Bass simply responds with a grunt, never looking back at the Shades Master. Proto Man then teleports away, leaving Bass with his thoughts, and his eyes on his woman, or rather, Roll getting ready for the new morning.

Author Notes!

Whoo! This one was tough one, I had left it lay for a while and told myself, "I seriously need to add this to my story!" It was hard to stay in character through out here, especially when it comes to Bass' feelings and Rock being able to calm him down XD More than likely, I'm going to go back and forth several times to add little changes to this, so bear with me

And I didn't look over it much so if it sucks, I'll just change stuff later XD

At the end of this, I was listening to Invisible by Skylar Grey. During other parts, I was listening to Alessa's theme from Silent hill.

-Edit- someone pointed out to me that Gemini Man wasn't the right one I was thinking of for the drama parts, lol, I had confused him with Star Man XD My bad, and thank you for pointing that out! If you guys find any more mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me, I hate making grammatical errors, or even plot errors.


End file.
